Inuyasha: When the future and past collide
by InuyashaZeldaMegamanFan
Summary: What happens when the Inugang meet a group of people from the future and these new people share firmilar looks with them. KagInu, SanMir, KogAyame pairings. Not rated for kids under 13 due to swearing and violence. Please read and review. No flames but if


Inuyasha: When the future and past collide

Chapter 1: Time Travel!

A/N: In this fiction try and find out whose kids are who's and review with the answers.

In the feudal era there was a fierce war between good and evil. The war was being fought between a young hanyou named Inuyasha and his friends: Shippo a young kitsune, Sango a demon exterminator, Miroku a monk with a black hole in his right hand, and finally Kagome a young girl from modern time Tokyo. These 5 battle against the evil Naraku a man in baboon clothing. But while these forces duped it out 19 years in the future another war was being fought. This time how however being fought between the good side that consisted of: Kayasha a ¼ dog demon. Luna a young demon exterminator. Vulkin a monk with mystical energy. Raga a young wolf demon, and finally Ayra a young thunder fox demon, and the evil side that consists of: Taka a young man who's powers put fear in villagers from every village, also his baboon cloak hid any part of his identity. The next demon was Taka's incarnation Bakaruiaruu; this demon was a fire hawk whose power was unimaginable. Finally there was the fire priestess Firs she was the second incarnation of Taka. Our story begins in the future as Kayasha and his friends try and find any clues as to where Taka's fortress may be.

" Guys…look demon tracks," Vulkin said pointing to the ground and sure enough there were talon marks leading through the northern forest. Kayasha scoffed as he stepped forward to examine the tracks.

" Yeah…there demon tracks and they stink of Bakaruiaruu's scent." The young dog growled as he looked into the forest.

' Taka be prepared to die!' He thought as he turned to his friends.

" You guys ready?" He asked. The group all nodded and they turned towards the forest.

" Let's hope Bakaruiaruu's tracks lead to Taka's fortress." Luna said as she walk beside Kayasha. Vulkin knew his sister had deep feelings towards Kayasha, as the ¼ breed had deep feelings for her. Kayasha nodded at that remark.

" Yeah…but what worries me is how will we fair against the power of Taka." Vulkin said in place of the dog demon. Kaga looked at Ayra.

" Yeah but what ever the cost we will fight till the end…right Ayra." The wolf smiled as the teenaged fox demon looked serious.

" Damn straight." Was all Ayra said. Kayasha looked to the sky.

' Mother, Father give me the strength to beat Taka.' He pleaded to heaven. Luna looked at him.

" Hey…we will beat Taka, I swear." She vowed. Kayasha nodded as they continued walking.

Meanwhile at Taka's fortress

" So the young meddlesome brat's think they can put me in hell…HA what they don't know is I AM HELL… However I have a plan to stop them before they stop me. I plan to go back 19 years into the past and kill their parents." The young demon lord said as Bakaruiaruu walked into the room and said that his mission was complete. From his side Fira giggled pleasurably.

" That is a good plan my master." She said. From his spot Bakaruiaruu nodded.

" A very good plan master and I did as you said and put my tracks leading to where the second portal will open." The bird said as he retransformed into his true state a ten-foot tall fire hawk with a five-foot wingspan and a tail the same length as his body. The bird then perched on his perch near the door. Fira looked at Taka in awe.

" Other portal?" She asked. Taka nodded.

" Yes what better way to destroy your enemy's parents then right in front of them." Taka mused as Fira, Bakaruiaruu, and himself laughed and began to open the portals.

Back with Kayasha and his friends.

" Wha… there is no castle here." Kayasha said in pure anger. Suddenly Kaga's eyes widened as he saw a portal begin to open/

" It's a trap!' The wolf demon leader yelled, but it was to late as one by one Kayasha, Luna, Vulkin, Ayra, and himself got sucked into the big portal. When the landed they all looked up to see five figures walking towards them. Quickly they hid and watched in awe as younger versions of their parents walked past. Kayasha looked at the others.

" We must not give away the future. Ok?" He asked. Everyone nodded knowing that if they did that it would surly ruin the future. **_THEIR _**future. So quietly they walked out of the forest and up to the now sitting group. Inuyasha looked up at the scents of new people walking towards them.

" Who are you!" He barked. Kayasha took a deep breath.

" My name is…" He started.


End file.
